Take the Plunge
by chibi-angel3
Summary: Summer’s up and our two favorite lovebirds are being N-A-U-G-H-T-Y! Read on and find out how Kenshin and Kaoru beat the heat! ^_____^ Read and REVIEW!!! **ONE-SHOT [lime]**


Summer's up and our two favorite lovebirds are being N-A-U-G-H-T-Y! Read on and find out how Kenshin and Kaoru beat the heat! ^_____^ Read and REVIEW!!! **ONE-SHOT [lime]**

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

**lime contents ahead… beware!**

Take the Plunge 

Kenshin slowly opened his eyes as he felt Kaoru standing in front of his door. He walked towards it, opening it to welcome her inside. There… he saw Kaoru, standing in a seductive pose with her yukata opening up to her navel, giving him an ample view of her cleavage. She purred, "Kenshin… it's kindda cold tonight, don't you think? **Can** you keep me warm?" 

Kenshin just stood there, stupefied with his mouth open.

Without giving the stunned rurouni the chance to reply, she jumped towards him, straddling on his waist as she pressed kisses on his mouth. She placed her hand on his chest and slowly pushed the fabric off his shoulders. 

Kenshin shuddered when Kaoru pressed her body against his, feeling her soft and warm curves against his skin but nevertheless, he responded to her kiss with equal ardor. 

Kaoru broke from the kiss and whispered, "Make me warm tonight, Kenshin."

**

Kenshin woke up in the middle of the night, blood from his nose soaking his pillows. He held his sweat-damp hair as he thought miserably, _I need a cold bath!_

The miserable hitokiri-turned-rurouni stood up from his futon and grabbed a fresh yukata from the closet. He walked silently out of his room, not to wake up Kaoru as he headed towards the bath house. Sighing audibly, he opened the door.

**BAM!!**

"Ororororo!!!"

"Kenshin no hentai!" a fully-dressed Kaoru yelled holding a towel and yukata. "Can't you see I want a col— … to take a bath!!"

Kenshin fell to the ground swirly-eyed and inwardly groaned, _Can't I get a pail of snow somewhere?_

Determined to beat the summer heat, Kenshin went back to his room, took a towel and a fresh pair of gi and hakama with a new resolve… to skinny dip in the river.

Kenshin nodded to himself in proud agreement. It was simple, practical and effective. He headed towards the bath house to tell Kaoru where he was going but he decided against it. Being plummeted to ground while being called a pervert in one night was enough. Besides, it wasn't as if he would take long enough for Kaoru to notice.

At that, he went on his way.

~~~~~

Kaoru dipped her head lower in the water in her desperate attempt to cool herself. "Mou! This is the hottest day of the year! And the dreams I had earlier didn't help at all! Mou!" sighed in exasperation as she dipped her face in the water.

After a couple of minutes, Kaoru surfaced, wrapping around the towel around her body. She grinned mischievously as she recalled her earlier musing. "You know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them! Well in this case, if I can't beat the heat, might as well make the best out of it!" 

Blushing furiously at her plan, she began to walk towards Kenshin's room. She stopped in front of the door as she loosened her towel enough to reveal her ivory back. "Kenshin?" she purred.

"…"

"Kenshin?"

"…"

_Mou! He must be asleep now. Oh well, I know one thing that will jolt him back to reality! _Taking a deep breath, Kaoru slammed the door open, dropping her towel in the process. "Kenshin?"

Just then, it hit her. Kenshin's room was empty. Her heart pounded rapidly as blood drained from her face. She even forgot her state of undress as she searched for signs that Kenshin did not leave her. When she found his sakabattou laying on top of his futon, she sighed in relief. _He didn't leave. _

Regaining her composure, she covered herself with a towel as she went back to her room to dress up.

When she had finished, she stomped her way out determined to find her missing rurouni. She growled through gritted teeth, "When I get my hands on that Himura Kenshin, I'll kill him!! After all that we had been through, he had the guts to make me worry! After all the times he had walked inside the bath house while I was taking a bath… after all the courage I had to muster up to seduce him! Ugh! The nerve of that man! When I see him I will—"

Just then, a flash of red caught her eye. Kaoru bit her lip as she walked towards its source slowly and cautiously. She hid behind a bush to conceal her presence as she peered at the view.

She gasped.

What a view it was.

There, in the river, stood a handsome red-head, completely naked!

Kaoru swallowed a large lump that suddenly formed on her throat as she eyed his body slowly and meticulously from his fiery disheveled hair, to his gleaming amethyst eyes, to his perfectly golden complexion…

…his well-chiseled chest…

…eight-pack abs…

…to his…

…Oh my.

Kaoru blushed furiously as she immediately turned around, fanning herself with her hand._ Why did it suddenly become hotter here? Kaoru no hentai! You shouldn't be here! What would your departed parents say? Kaoru! Go home! _

As her mind continued to yell an interesting mix of curses and values, Kaoru turned around, unable to fight the urge of seeing Kenshin… Kenshin's _ahem_ again.

Kaoru leaned in closer, wanting to get a better view but Kenshin was nowhere in sight. She darted her eyes nervously from left and right as a weird and terrifying feeling came over her. She turned around, only to see a smirking Kenshin covered in towel.

Sweat beads appeared from Kaoru's forehead as she squeaked, "Kenshin, there you are. I had been looking everywhere for you."

Kenshin kept his impassive look as he looked down at her with amber eyes.

Kaoru stood up, leveling with his eyes as she took nervous steps back.

Just then, Kenshin grinned mischievously as he ran towards her, sweeping her off her feet and headed towards the middle of the river.

Kaoru shrieked and thrashed, but all were futile attempts.

Hell hath no wrath than Battousai provoked.

"You know, if you wanted to take a better look, you should have joined me," he teased, intense amber eyes glinting under the moonlight. In seconds, he dropped Kaoru in the cold river causing her to let out a loud and ear-splitting shriek, "Kenshin nooooooo BBBAAAKKKKAAA!!!!"

Kaoru gasped for air as soon as she regained her footing. She glared at Kenshin with piercing blue eyes. That is, until she realized that Kenshin was completely naked again.

Grinning inwardly, she thought of a new plan. It was time to turn the tables. Glaring at him for the last time, she began to strut towards the bank, swaying her hips in a teasing manner. She began to strip down her wet clothes, her back still facing the stunned red-head. When she was completely naked, she shuddered slightly as the chilly evening air bit her skin. But she was not about to back down, she turned her head to give him a seductive wink. 

Just then, she ran towards his dry clothes and stole them.

Kenshin stood there, shocked at the turn of events. With his god-like speed, he ran towards Kaoru, catching up with her in no time. Kaoru doubled in laughter as Kenshin caught her on the waist, stripping her of the gi she had just put on. 

Once again, Kenshin swooped her and threw her in the chilly river as he dived to join her shortly. 

Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru as he pressed his nose against hers. "You naughty, naughty girl!"

Kaoru smiled at him as she captured his lips for a kiss. "I learned from the best."

"Oro?" Kenshin asked, pulling back, looking at her with wide and innocent eyes.

"Don't _oro_ me, Kenshin! Don't you think I hear you count off '_Three… Two… One' _everytime you **_accidentally_** ran into the room while I am taking a bath!" Kaoru scolded, narrowing her eyes, challenging him to deny the allegations.

Kenshin blushed a deep shade of red as he nodded, admitting to his crime. Pulling her closer to him, he whispered huskily, "At least now, we're even."

"Not quite, koishii," she whispered back. "Make me warm tonight."

Kenshin pulled back, not believing his ears as he gazed at her eyes filled with passion and desire. He trailed soft kisses on her face, gently running his fingers through her ebony locks. Finally, he captured her lips for a long and heated kiss as he savored the sensation of Kaoru's body against his.

Kaoru responded with equal fervor, tenderly caressing her beloved's back with her hands. When they had pulled back for air, Kaoru moaned softly in pleasure as she felt Kenshin trailing his kisses lower.

And that is the story of how the two naughty lovers beat the summer heat.

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, everyone I had to stop there… I don't and will never write lemons. 

I don't know what came over me to write that. It was just a silly idea that popped in my mind that I just had to write. It wasn't supposed to be a lime, too. It was such a hot day and the idea of skinny dipping came into my head, I put it into writing and *bam* another one-shot! 

Send me your feedback, okay?

**Advance Happy Birthday to Hana-chan! **

**Please leave me a review, I am sooooo honestly in need of inspiration. **

**Go ahead, push that button and make me happy!!**


End file.
